Gossip
by surferbunny77
Summary: when a new girl comes to school, she catches harrys eye, and lavender is jealous of her.oh and draco likes the girl too...
1. Default Chapter

Gossip  
  
*** "Living in Florida isn't what its cracked up to be," thought Jaimie, as she walked to the edge of the water.  
  
Jaimie was a witch who lived in the USA, in Florida, obviously. She was privately tutored in her home, if you could call it that. It was more like a mansion, not that she cared.  
  
Yeah, she liked her huge room, all her stuff, and being able to go into your back yard and be at the beach, but she absolutely hated her parents.  
  
Actually, she hated her mom, she liked her dad, he was ok. But her mother annoyed her o much; with all the time she spent whining about her daughters bad attitude.  
  
Her father understood how she felt and basically left her alone.  
  
It wasn't like she ever saw her mother though. Jaimie had her own section of the 'house' where she lived, with her tutor, nanny (even though she was 15), and a few maids. She spent he time studying and trying to cause mischief, which she was amazingly good at. She also liked to play matchmaker. So far she caused 3 of the serving maids to elope and 2 of the gardeners to 'suddenly realize that they enjoyed a life with a woman to come home to."  
  
Yes, Jaimie was quite the troublemaker, and she liked to annoy her mother the most.  
  
It was on the day of her latest prank that Jaimie made her mother so mad, that she got sentenced to being sent to a boarding school. Not that Jaimie even cared, she figured that living in a magical boarding school would even be better than staying at home.  
  
So it was with a very happy heart that Jaimie left for Hogwarts, she would be in the 6th year, and figured that she would have a very enjoyable time at her new school.  
  
~On the train~  
  
Jaimie walked onto platform 9 and ¾ with a happy heart, she was very glad to go to Hogwarts.  
  
She made her way into an empty compartment and pulled out her CD player. She listened to 'Pink' for a while, until the door opened and a brown haired girl asked if she could sit in this compartment, as all the others were full.  
  
Jaimie agreed and soon the 2 girls had told each other the basic facts about their lives and stuff like that.  
  
Soon the subject came around to boys, and hermione, as Jaimie now knew her name was, told her that she had just been in a relationship with the famous Harry Potter, but that she had just broken up with him.  
  
A/n-review please just a little note to tell me if you like it???  
  
Sorry this chappie is short-I have to stuy for a test  
  
Just review please and I'll write more!! 


	2. 2 CRUSHES

Gossip  
  
***  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own harp potter..blah blah blah  
  
Jaimie and Hermione became great friends and Hermione figured that without jaimie there for the first weeks of their 6th year, that she would have been friendless. Harry was purposely ignoring her, and Ron was following his example.  
  
"What great friends" Hermione muttered darkly one Saturday as she saw her ex-friends walk by her.  
  
Jaimie followed her friend's example and didn't even look at Harry as they passed by.  
  
Harry looked at her though, he was beginning to think that he had a crush on Jaimie, and wasn't sure if he could ask her out, considering that her best friend was Hermione.  
  
And Harry wasn't the only one looking at Jaimie; Draco snuck a glance at her every once in a while, and tried hide his growing affections for her. He didn't know what he would do if his father found out about his crush.  
  
Draco was so confused about Jaimie, people in gryffindor usually repulsed him, but he liked Jaimie, it felt as if his world had been turned upside down!  
  
Jaimie liked Hermione and thought she was a good friend, but she was a little annoying, always nagging her to do her homework. She wanted to meet Harry and Ron, but she knew that it was too late to try and be their friend. So she snuck glances at Harry once in a while, and hoped no-one would notice.  
  
  
  
  
  
But someone did notice, and she was mad, mad that the object of her affections, Harry, would be interested in that 'new girl'. And that person was Lavender. Lavender had wanted to be Harry's girlfriend ever since she realized that boys existed.  
  
She hadn't been that mad when Hermione and Harry got together because they were easy to break up. All she had had to do was tell pansy that draco was cheating on her with hermione, and pansy made Hermione think that Harry was cheating on her.  
  
It was confusing, but it worked. And not pansy was indebted to her and owed her a huge favor, Lavender was very pleased with-herself.  
  
Lavender was in transfiguration as she thought about this and she started to laugh out loud in the middle of the lesson.  
  
"muah muah muah, hahahaha," she cackled. Causing the class to stare at her, and Ms. Mccgonigal (sp.??) to wonder why teenage hormones were so.she searched for a word, but couldn't find one.  
  
  
  
A/n- I'm sorry about the short chapters but I really can't stand to sit at the computer for a long time.  
  
Please review-and give me some ideas  
  
And I want to thank my best friend..go cordelia!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And to all the people who took the time to review: KRISTY STORY  
  
CRYSTAL PRINCESS  
  
SNAPESMISTRESS2002  
  
THANX YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 3 announcement

Gossip  
  
  
  
A/n thanks for reviewing ya'll, and umm..please review somemore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter...blah, blah, blah  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would like to make an announcement," professor Dumbledoor said one morning in the middle of October.  
  
" We will be having a Halloween ball (party) this year for 5th years and up, it will be like a muggle costume party, please see your house prefects if you need more details."  
  
The boys heard this and all groaned, and the girls started talking excitedly about what they were going to wear, and who they hoped would ask them to the dance.  
  
  
  
Lavender smirked. The ball would be a perfect chance to make harry hate Jaimie, and she had the perfect plan.  
  
  
  
Jaimie was going to be a princess for Halloween, so she wore a medieval dress, and a pointy hat.  
  
Hermione was going to be a juvenile delinquent; she borrowed clothes from George and Fred.  
  
Then weeks flew by, and soon it was 4 days before the dance and Jaimie didn't have a partner. Hermione was going with a nice ravenclaw, and was very happy.  
  
During potions that day, Jaimie got paired with Harry, and to her surprise he asked her to the ball, and she gratefully accepted, but not before blushing profusely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day of the dance arrived, and because it was on a Saturday, all the gils disappeared into their dorms at about 12:00 in the afternoon.  
  
They primped, and pampered, running from room to room, borrowing some eye shadow, or lending a nicer pair of earrings. Finally the time came for them to go downstairs.  
  
Jaimie was very nervous; she thought that maybe Harry might think of her as more than a friend. Her thought was confirmed as she saw Harry glancing at her when she appeared in the common room.  
  
He took her arm, and led her into the great hall. 


End file.
